gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors (series)
The Warriors series is a collection of hack-and-slash video games created by Koei and Omega Force. ''Dynasty Warriors The 1st series; based on the ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel. *''Dynasty Warriors'' *''Dynasty Warriors 2'' *''Dynasty Warriors 3'' **''Xtreme Legends'' *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''Empires'' **''PSP'' **''Advance'' *''Dynasty Warriors 5'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''Empires'' **''Vol. 2'' **''DS: Fighter's Battle'' **''Majhong'' **''Online'' *''Dynasty Warriors 6'' **''Special'' **''Empires'' **''Strikeforce'' **''Multi Raid 2'' *''Dynasty Warriors 7'' **''Special'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''Next'' **''VS'' **''Empires'' **''100man-nin'' **''SLASH'' *''Dynasty Warriors 8'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''Empires'' **''Blast'' **''Eiketsuden'' **''Mobile'' **''Project'' *''Dynasty Warriors 9'' **''ClarentBloodArthur'' **''Micheal545'' ''Samurai Warriors The 2nd series; based on the Sengoku perion of Japan. *Samurai Warriors'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''State of War'' **''Pachislot'' *''Samurai Warriors 2'' **''Empires'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''Katana'' *''Samurai Warriors 3'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''Chronicles'' **''Empires'' **''Special'' **''Chronicle 2nd'' **''100man-nin'' *''Samurai Warriors 4'' (English Dub) **''Shoot'' **''Derby'' **''Chronicles 3'' **''II'' **''Empires'' *''Samurai Warriors 5'' ''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' The 3rd series; based on the Gundam anime series. *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' **''Special'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 5'' ''Warriors Orochi The 4th series; a crossover between ''Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors. *''Warriors Orochi'' *''Warriors Orochi 2'' **''Z'' *''Warriors Orochi 3'' **''Special'' **''Hyper'' **''Ultimate'' **''100man-nin'' *''Warriors Orochi 4'' ''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage'' The 5th series; based on the Shonen Jump manga and anime. *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage'' **''100man-nin'' *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2'' *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 3'' ''Warriors: Legends of Troy'' The 6th series; based on the Trojan War of Greece. *''Warriors: Legends of Troy'' *''Warriors: Legends of Troy 2'' ''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' The 7th series; based on the Shonen Jump manga and anime. *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4'' ''Hyrule Warriors'' The 8th series; based on The Legend of Zelda video game series. *''Hyrule Warriors'' **''Legends'' *''Hyrule Warriors 2'' ''Arslan: The Warriors of Legend'' The 9th series; based on the novel and anime series. *''Arslan: The Warriors of Legend'' *''Arslan: The Warriors of Legend 2'' ''Berserk Warriors'' The 10th series; based on the anime and manga. *''Berserk Warriors'' *''Berserk Warriors 2'' ''Marvel Warriors'' The 11th series; based on characters from Marvel Comics. *''Marvel Warriors'' *''Marvel Warriors 2'' ''DC Warriors'' The 12th series; based on characters from DC Comics. *''DC Warriors'' *''DC Warriors 2'' ''Star Wars: Warriors Of The Galaxy'' The 13th series; based on the Star Wars franchise. *''Star Wars: Warriors Of The Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Warriors Of The Galaxy 2'' ''Garo: Makai Warriors'' The 14th series; based on the tokusatsu series. *''Garo: Makai Warriors'' *''Garo: Makai Warriors 2'' ''Warriors Of Middle-Earth'' The 15th series; based on J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth universe. *''Lord Of The Rings: Warriors Of Middle-Earth'' *''The Hobbit: Warriors Of Middle-Earth 2'' ''Warcraft: Azeroth Warriors'' The 16th series; based on the media franchise. *''Warcraft: Azeroth Warriors'' *''Warcraft: Azeroth Warriors 2'' ''Shonen Jump Warriors'' The 17th series; based on characters from Shonen Jump manga. *''Shonen Jump Warriors'' *''Shonen Jump Warriors 2'' ''Capcom Warriors'' The 18th series; features characters from video games created by Capcom *''Capcom Warriors'' *''Capcom Warriors 2'' ''Mortal Kombat: Earthrealm Warriors'' The 19 series; based on the Mortal Kombat video game series. *''Mortal Kombat: Earthrealm Warriors'' *''Mortal Kombat: Earthrealm Warriors 2'' Warriors Gilgamesh The 20th series; second crossover series between Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors that serves as the sequel to the Warriors Orochi series. *''Warriors Gilgamesh'' **''Empires'' Tekken Warriors The 21st series; based on the Tekken video game series. *''Tekken Warriors'' *''Tekken Warriors 2'' ''Soul Calibur Warriors'' The 22nd series; based on the Soul video game series. *''Soul Calibur Warriors'' *''Soul Calibur Warriors 2'' Libertador Warriors The 23rd series: based on the Spanish American wars of independence. * Libertador Warriors ''The FEAST Saga: Rock Star Warriors'' The 24thd series: based on the ''The FEAST Saga'' series of video games. *''The FEAST Saga: Rock Star Warriors'' Category:MrWii000's articles Category:Video Games